creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:UmbraWalt13
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Article Listing/C page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Benjaminthewill123123 (Talk) 02:10, 2013 April 3 SOURCE MODE When you're in editor, the default mode is Visual Mode. When you copypaste something from another document onto editor, you want to switch into Source Mode before doing so so that only the text of the article is copied-and-pasted to editor. With Visual Mode, both the text AND the font/formatting of the original document is copied, which is bad because it can make for some REALLY BAD FORMATTING ERRORS! TL;DR: Thank you for your time. LOLSKELETONS Talk • Warning! Unfinished Page Please don't contribute unfinished pages. We get a lot of these, and almost none of them are EVER finished in a timely manner. I'd suggest you post unfinished pages on your own computer in a notepad or other text document, or if it isn't your own computer that you're using, to save the text on Pastebin so you can access it later. You're not blocked or banned, but this has been a growing issue. Pages like these are often deleted if they aren’t edited or completed expediently. Posting an unfinished page again will result in a block. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 02:47, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Question I see you erased all the text in your story. Does that mean that you want somebody to delete the page? Want me to reverse that edition? I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 12:59, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Do not blank pages. Next time it's a week ban for vandalism. If you want your story deleted, please just contact an . LOLSKELETONS Talk • 13:50, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Story deleted per request Hey. I noticed what you left in Skeletons' page. So I took the liberty to delete the story. Good luck with it, I hope to see it soon finished in the Wiki. But yeah, next time contact an Administrator. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 22:20, April 3, 2013 (UTC) I didn't ban you, of course, because I knew what you did wasn't out of malice. I just have to make you aware so you won't make that mistake again. I always try to assume good faith until proven otherwise (usually only if someone continues doing it after repeated warnings will I assume vandalism). LOLSKELETONS Talk • 22:24, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Author This is the person who created that pasta, the Omnideoist Thoery. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 17:01, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Answer to your question (I have this on my talk page, but I'm posting it here for good measure.) Thanks! It's my idea. It came to me in a moment of feverish inspiration. I've always been interested in the nature of consciousness and the universe, but I conceptualized and wrote down pretty much all of the theory in a day. I think the prospect of a novel sounds very interesting, if I'm properly acknowledged. If you're interested, I actually wrote up an expanded version of the theory recently that details more the theory itself instead of focusing on horror. You can message me at jeanryonne@gmail.com if you want me to send you it. Thanks again for the kind words, and best of luck on whatever you're writing! Ryonne (talk) 06:16, May 27, 2013 (UTC)